One Crazy Night
by ron likes blondes best
Summary: One crazy night with Draco and other sixth years leads to one of the most craziest years ever at Hogwarts. “Any of you played spin the bottle before?” Asked Draco slyly as he looked directly at Mr. Potter. Hilarious if i say so myself. PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everyone! This is only my second fic so be nice! Anyways, this takes place sixth year, and Voldermort is not in the picture so just forget about him. It's purely fun, so don't sweat the details. Make sure to read and review, I love feedback.

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

Boring Times lead to desperate Measure.

"I'm bloody bored." Ron sighed as he looked out the Gryffindor common room window. It was another rainy blah day at Hogwarts. Harry had convinced Ron to stay with him over Christmas holiday instead of going to Austria with Fred and George. They were seeking new ingredients for a devious new 'trick' of theirs.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked. He sat twirling his wand in his hand, and staring at the dusty ceiling. The common room was empty; mostly everyone went home for the holidays. Hermione was sitting in the corner engulfed in another book. Probably one about charm control, she has been on a never-ending crusade to stop Fred and George from sending their new products to Hogwarts to test on students.

"I know one thing I don't want to do. See that stupid git Malfoy." Ron's face suddenly turned red from the thought of him. "I can't believe he stayed at Hogwarts this year. Probably just to harass us. If I ever get my hands on that mother fu,"

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted across the room. "Control yourself. There are ladies present." Hermione gave him the infamous Weasley mother look and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Where? I don't see any." Ron said hastily. Hermione shot him another glare then grabbed her bag.

"Well, I'm going down to lunch. Harry, you coming?" Hermione asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Might as well, I'm bored as hell up here." Harry shoved his wand in his back pocket and jumped up from the couch.

"What about me?" Ron said like a five year old.

"Oh please. Why don't you sit on your arse and think about Malfoy some more." Hermione said loudly. The only other Gryffindor in the room, a first year, turned around laughing at Ron.

"Shut up you stupid twit." Ron shouted at the first year. He turned and pretended to go back to reading his book. "I'm starved. Let's go." Ron jumped up from the window seat and rushed toward the portrait. He always looked forward to meals during the holidays, fewer students, and more food for him.

The trio made their way down the halls, Ron and Hermione still bickering on their way down. Harry walked dazed from boredom, thinking of ways to keep himself entertained. _I wonder what Malfoy is doing._ Harry slapped himself across the face from the thought of Malfoy.

"Harry, what the fuck?" Ron said loudly.

"Nothing. There was a bug on my face." Harry replied shiftily.

"When's the last time you took a shower. You are looking a bit greasy." It was that smooth voice and electric eyes. Draco Malfoy came around the corner and stood in front of Harry. "Maybe Hermione here should show you the way to bath in the prefect bath." Draco said sarcastically. He laughed manically before looking back to the trio for a response.

Ron spoke up. "Piss of Malfoy. Don't you have anything better to do than bug us."

"Actually no." Draco laughed again and looked back to Harry. Harry pushed through him and started walking to the great hall for lunch. Hermione and Ron followed close behind him.

Again he heard that icy voice. "Are you guys up for some fun?" Draco walked up behind Harry, close enough he could feel his breath on the back of his neck. Harry turned around and faced Draco.

"Your kind of fun? I think not." Harry replied. He hated staring back at Malfoy, just the thought of him well, never mind.

"Since there are so few sixth years staying at Hogwarts this holiday, I thought we could have a little fun. We're all meeting at the room below the third floor stairs. Ten o'clock. Make sure you come. It's going to be a real hoot." Draco said slyly, and then turned back down the stairs.

"I wonder what he's up to?" Ron asked Harry. His ears were still red from their little talk with Malfoy.

"I don't know. Should we go?" Said Hermione. She looked at Harry as well.

"Sure. Why not? We're practically rotting up in the Gryffindor common room, let's go. I'm up for a little fun." Harry looked back at his two friends. He hated being the leader. Just because he fought Voldermort at several occasions doesn't mean he wants to lead around the school.

The three made their way to lunch then back up to the common room. They all sat around wondering what Draco was up to. Finally Ron spoke up.

"OH! You know what I just remembered. Fred and George sent me another one of their products. They wanted me to test it on a few students, but they said make sure they are fifth years or above. Lemme go get it." Ron ran up to his room and came back down with a wand, but it was blue. There was also a note attached to the end. Harry looked at it cautiously. Although Fred and George have always been good to him, he never trusted their new products. There was always a flaw, or two.

"Look. The note says you point it up your nose, and then say _Tickilious Psychedelicis_. A mouth full. Should I bring it tonight?" Ron asked. "We could always test it on Malfoy. I don't care if his head blow up or something." Ron looked amused at the thought of Malfoy's brain splattered on the stonewalls.

"Yeah. Alright." Harry said. Then the three sat around bored out of their minds. Harry and Ron must have played a billion games of chess while Hermione finished her book, all nine hundred pages.

Finally ten o'clock ticked around. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and draped it over Hermione, Ron, and himself. The trio made their ways down the corridors until they made it the room under the stairs. Only a few students knew about it, and the couples at school mostly used it. Not even Filch found the room yet. They pushed their way through the statue into the room.

It was decorated in plus red carpet and giant gold and green pillows. A few other students sat around looking at the walls. Draco got up and gestured for them to sit down.

"I'm glad the golden boy and his entourage decided to come. We're going to have a hell of a time." Harry and his friends sat on the pillows, looking at Draco. He pulled a big, yellow bottle of butterbeer out of his bag then sat on the floor.

"Any of you played spin the bottle before?" Asked Draco slyly as he looked directly at Mr. Potter.

* * *

da da dumm... he he he. Make sure to keep reading and tell me how you like it. I love reviews, and I want to know what the audience wants next to happen with our little mister Malfoy and mister Potter. he he he. Have fun and keep reading.


	2. Pucker Up Potter

Wow. Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy!

**Aloneforevemore:**Thanks for all theideas. Jealously makes a story gooood! I agree, a little competition never hurt. he he he he. Anyways, I think you'll like what'sgoing to happen.

**Charm12:** I'm sorry... but this is going to be a slash. But slash can begood, right? I hope you keep on reading though. It's going to be a good slash, not the too detailed kind of ones.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. he he he he.

* * *

**Chaper Two:**

Pucker Up Potter

Ron was the first to speak up. "What's spin the bottle?" He said. "Getting drunk like some mental muggles?" Ron looked to Harry for a laugh, but he didn't. Harry laughed inwardly at how stupid Ron sounded.

"Spin the bottle," Hermione blurted, "is a muggle game where everyone sits in a circle, and whoever the bottle points to the person who spun it has to kiss. It's simple enough to understand, ever for you Ron."

"Touché Granger." Draco applauded Hermione's harsh attitude toward Ron. The days of being cooped up together started to show. "Well, since we're all here now, want to get down to business?"

Harry looked around the room at the other sixth years that were there. Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkington were there from Slytherin, of course all followers of Draco. Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley were the only Hufflepuffs there. There was also a new girl, Erin, who came at the beginning of the year in Ravenclaw house. There were ten in all, including Harry and his "entourage."

"Well, come on then! Are we supposed to be having fun or not." Draco whined. "Get in a circle, come on now."

Everyone grabbed a pillow and sat in a circle. Ron reached in his pocket and pulled out the blue wand.

"Weasley. Didn't you understand? This is a muggle game, and muggles don't have wands." Blaise spat at Ron. Ron's faced turned red.

"This," Ron said, "is a 'gift' my brothers gave me. They said it helps you relax or something. I thought we could try it." Ron passed the wand to Draco, who read the note.

"All right then. I'll try it first since I'm the only person in the room who isn't a complete twit." Draco said with his nose in the air. Blaise snorted in the background.

Draco read the note then placed the wand under his left nostril. "_Tickilious Psychedelicis." _Draco muttered. A blue puff of sparkly powder was shot up his nose. Draco fell on the floor. Everyone gasped at his limp body on the floor.

"Fuck!" Ron shouted. He pushed toward Malfoy and started shaking him like a rag doll. "Malfoy! Damnit!"

Suddenly, Malfoy sat up and looked around. "Dude." Malfoy paused to look around the room. "This is bloody brilliant."

"Hey, that's my phrase." Ron whined at Harry.

"Dra- Malfoy, what did it do to you?" Harry said slowly. Somehow Malfoy didn't seem the same.

Malfoy turned toward Harry and scooted closer to him. "I feel like, free." Malfoy spread his arms like a bird and started dancing.

"What the fuck?" Blaise pushed toward Draco and slapped him across the face. "He's wasted." Draco looked back at Blaise and pushed the wand toward him.

"You have to try it man." Draco kept pushing the blue wand toward Blaise, who finally grabbed it out of his feeble hands.

"Alright. Just because you wont' leave me the fuck alone." Blaise placed the wand under his nostril, and the same thing happened.

"Dude!" Blaise shouted at Harry. "This is awesome! I'm like a balloon!" Blaise ran around the room jumping on the pillows like an over active five year old child. "Do it!"

Millicent tried it, then Pansy. Finally it went around the room until Harry, Hermione, and Erin were the only ones who hadn't done it yet.

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked Hermione. Meanwhile, Ron was in the background playing ring around the rosey with Blaise, Draco, Susan, and Pansy. Millicent and Justin were playing patty cake but slapping each other's faces instead. "They look fine, and there's nothing else to do." Harry pulled the wand toward his nose and fell to the floor. Hermione grabbed it out of his hand, then handed it to Erin. Finally, everyone in the room got a blast of the blue powder.

"Hey guys!" Draco was standing on a pile of pillows and whipping his cloak around like a propeller. "Let's play spin the bottle already!" Draco threw his cloak at Blaise, who fell on the floor and shouted, "I've been hit!" Then he threw the cloak around his head like a hat and joined the circle. Everyone was giggling as they all downed the giant bottle of butterbeer.

"Ok, Ok," Hermione said breathlessly. "_BURP_! Beat that Millicent you toad!" Hermione started laughing and started rolling on the floor.

"I can!" said Harry. He rolled over on his stomach and farted really loud. Everyone in the room started laughign histerically until they forgot what they were laughing at.

"Ok everyone! Let's play! I'll spin first!" Blaise grabbed the bottle out of Hermione's hand and placed it in the middle of the circle. He spun it around three times until it landed on Hermione.

"Whoooo hooo!" Draco yelled. "Blaisy's gunna get a little action from Granger! I gotta see this!" Draco pulled his pillow closer to Hermione.

"Let's go Zabini! Show me what ya got!" Hermione threw off her cloak and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Blaise was busy eating a quick mint.

"Ok. Ready for your first kiss ever Granger?" Blaise inched his way across the carpet to Hermione.

"Who ever said it was my first kiss? How do you think I found out girl's could get into the boy's dorm?" Hermione winked at Blaise slyly then grabbed his head. Everyone watched as the two completely made out. Susan and Justin giggled insanely as Millicent licked her lips. Finally the two pulled apart. Ron jumped on top of Hermione and started tickling her.

"Girl! I didn't know you had it in you!" Ron yelled. "Why didn't you ever show me and Harry that?" Ron started laughing then rolled back over to his pillow. Hermione was slightly blushing, then grabbed the bottle off the floor.

"Who wants to go next?" Hermione pushed the bottle toward Ron. "How about you Ron? Let's go then."

Ron was still giggling and took the bottle from Hermione. "Alrighty." He spun the bottle around until it landed on Erin. She started giggling then moved toward Ron. Ron started blushing as she pushed her way onto his pillow.

"I always had a thing for redheads." Ron's eyes grew big then he dove in. Everyone clapped as the two kissed. They were interrupted when Draco reached over and slapped Ron hard on the back.

"Good on ya mate!" Draco was giggling. He pulled the bottle away from Ron and placed it in the center. He started spinning it until it stopped.

Everyone in the room yelled.

"Ohhh Draky!" Blaise yelled loudly. "You got you a good one!"

"Whooo hooooo!" Justin yelled. "Let's see it then."

Harry gulped loudly as the blonde slithered his way toward him.

"Pucker up Potter. The bottle is pointing to you."

* * *

Ha ha ha ha ha. And your going to have to wait a while for the next chapter. ha ha ha, i know, i'm evil. Keep up the reviews. I want to know if everyone likes it. RR. thanks everyone, keep reading. 


	3. Let's kiss all night long

OMG! thankyou everyone for the reviews. i'm glad you liked it. -tear tear- anyways, hope you like the next chapter. he he he. don't forget to review, so i know if ya'll still like it! enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Let's kiss all night long!**

Harry opened his eyes again. This time, Malfoy was an inch from his face. Harry's cheeks burned red and his hands could not keep still. His throat felt like cotton, and he couldn't squeak anything to get out of this predicament.

"Are you ready Potter? I know I'm a better kisser than Cho, so get ready for the best kiss you ever had."

Malfoy moved even closer and gently pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry closed his eyes and pushed harder into Malfoy's mouth. Feeling not quite himself, Harry pushed his tongue into Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy responded by pushing Harry down on the pillow, who willingly went. Harry rushed his hands through Draco's hair, then ran his fingers down his spine. He felt Malfoy shudder, then push deeper into Harry's mouth.

Justin and Susan continued squealing in each other's arms watching every move Draco and Harry made while Millicent licked her lips longingly at Pansy. Blaise kept scooting closer to Hermione, who kept flipping her hair in his face knowing full well what it was doing. Meanwhile Ron and Erin kept throwing the butterbeer bottle at each other, causing immense welts on each other's almost albino complexion.

Finally Harry's lips were exposed to air again, and he opened his eyes to the icy blue orbs of Draco's.

"Wow Harry. Thanks. You're a better kisser than Pansy over here." Draco ran his hand down's Harry's back, whose body became covered in goose bumps.

"That's hot." Harry responded, who sounded a bit too much like Paris Hilton for his own good.

"You can say that again!" Yelled Blaise. "Who's up for another round?" He grabbed the butterbeer bottle from Ron, who continued whacking Erin with it like a caveman.

"Me next!" said Millicent like a two year old. Her hair was tied into two lopsided ponytails with little pink ribbons. She had her skirt hiked up and her shirt tied up into a knot in the front.

"Whatever, but I must say, you are the next Britney Spears." Said Blaise, almost nauseous at the sight of Millicent. Everyone circled back up as Millicent provocatively bent over to spin the bottle.

"Gross, Millicent! You really are a toad!" Ron yelled. He buried his head into Erin's lap, who giggled insanely and cut off a piece of Ron's hair.

Millicent didn't hear Ron's comment. She had her fingers crossed, eyes shut, and was murmuring something under her breath. The bottle stopped spinning and everyone laughed. Millicent opened her eyes and squealed.

"Yusssssss!" She made a fist and a cha ching sign. The bottle was pointing to Pansy across the circle.

"I have to see this!" said Draco. He was sitting next to Harry, and didn't notice he was still sharing a pillow with the Gryffindor.

Pansy sat wide-eyed as the Britney Spear look alike crawled closer to her. Then the two crashed onto each other, and rolled onto the plush carpet.

Blaise took the opportunity and pulled Hermione into his arm and kissed her passionately like in the movies. Hermione's eyes grew the size of bludgers, but soon fell victim to Zabini's charm. Erin kept running her hands through Ron's hair, until Ron finally got the hint and followed Blaise's lead. Justin and Susan continued to play patty-cake, because everyone knew Justin was gay.

Harry laid back on the pillow and rested his head. The room was spinning around, and he felt like he was on a roller coaster. Harry looked as he felt something press on his stomach. Draco was lying on Harry, and had his thumb in his mouth.

_Awww… how adorable! He's looks so cute when.._ Harry caught himself and slapped himself across the face again. Draco looked at Harry, and pulled himself closer to his face.

"What's wrong Harry? Need me to kiss it and make it better?" said Draco in a baby voice. He ran his fingers through Harry's messy head of raven hair, and then caressed his face. Draco inched closer and placed his head in the crook of Harry's shoulder. The two laid in silence until the room drifted asleep.

* * *

Harry stretched his arms as the morning sun shone through the open window. He smelled bacon and toast and licked his lips. He sat up and pushed his hands through his hair. 

"Ron, you awake yet? Neville? I have the massive munchies." Harry reached over for his glasses, but noticed he was on the floor. The world came back in focus and Harry inwardly screamed.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. What the fuck am I doing cuddled next to Draco Malfoy. _

Draco was lying next to Harry, and still had his arm draped across Harry's lap. Harry pushed it off and jumped up from the floor. Everyone was sprawled across the room in odd positions. Harry screamed again when he saw Hermione tangled with Blaise. Ron sat up and looked at Harry. Ron screamed when he saw he actually didn't scare away a girl, who obviously liked him being that she was holding him like a teddy bear.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Ron said like a pre-pubescent boy.

"You tell me! It was your brother's goddamn wand shit! It made us all, bizarre." Harry began to sweat, and have a panic attack.

"Calm down Harry. Let's just grab Hermione and get the hell out of here and just forget everything that happened." Ron tried pushing Erin off him, who wouldn't let go and began to whine in her sleep.

Suddenly, the statue to the room opened and a small figure walked in.

"Hey guys!" CLICK! _FLASH!_ "I was wondering where all the sixth years were. Watcha ya'll doing." It could only be one person, with a puny frame, squeaky voice, and a camera.

* * *

ha ha ha ha. how do you like that? your going to have to wait a bit for the next chapter. keep reviewing. tell me how you like it. thanks! 


	4. Those are some hot buns

Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews. I'm definately tickled pink. he he he. Keep the reviews comming and enjoy the next chapter. I made it a longer one, have fun. i know i did. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

**Those are some hot buns.**

"Colin!" Harry jumped up from the pillow, knocking Draco onto the carpet and jolting him awake.

"What's going on? Hey, what the fuck! Was Harry, and I, were we," Draco's eyes grew the size of saucers and he buried his head in the pillow. "Was that a camera flash I heard?" Draco's face grew even paler that it's regular shade, and a tinge green.

By this time, everyone in the room was awake. Harry was running toward Colin, ready to destroy the camera.

"What the fuck Colin! What are you doing here?" Harry was strangling Colin's pencil neck, who was making gurgling sounds.

"Harry! Stop!" Hermione yelled from across the room. She was still sitting next to Blaise, who was gently rubbing her hand. "Get a grip!"

"Yeah, come on. Last night was great!" Ron piped in. He had his arm around Erin, who was still half asleep from the night's events.

"I second that." Said Millicent. Her make up was smeared, and she still had the Britney Spears get up on. Pansy was draped across Millicent, and was gently stroking her hair. "I know I had a good time." Millicent leaned over and gently kissed Pansy.

"Ew, morning breath. Don't ever do that again." Said Pansy, who didn't look at Millicent's wreck of a face.

Harry grabbed his stomach like he was going to puke. "But, me, and um, Draco, and we, um, yeah. Can you tell why I'm a BIT freaked out!"

"Come on Harry. We all saw you and Draco. It was definitely hot, as you put it last night." Justin said. He had a pink boa and a leopard print button up shirt on. Susan had heavy black eyeliner and bright blue eye shadow, and it made her look a bit too much like Mimi from the Drew Carey show. Evidently, Susan and Justin had a little "make-over session" last night instead of the make-out sessions like the others.

"That's enough!" Draco yelled. "Whatever Potter and I did, or should I say didn't do, last night will be forgotten!" Draco looked like a dragon ready to strike. He eyed every person in the room, waiting for them to object. "If this ever gets out, you'll wish you were being tortured by Lord Voldermort himself!"

Everyone in the room shuddered except Harry. He was still holding Colin by the neck. For the first time in his life, Harry actually agreed with Malfoy. He watched as he gave everyone in the room the evil eye, _He's so cute when he's angry_. Harry slapped himself across the face, and everyone turned to look at him again.

"Um, it was a bug." Harry said meekly.

"Right." Said Ron sarcastically. "Let's just get out of here. Colin, hand over the camera."

Colin began to shake and threw the camera at Ron, who caught it and handed it to Hermione. She flicked her wand the camera's film turned to dust.

"There. Now I'm starved. Come on Harry, Ron. Let's get breakfast." Hermione jumped up from Blaise, who started withdrawals already. He blew a kiss to Hermione, who turned and winked at him. "And I'll be seeing you later." She said seductively. Harry gave Hermione a dirty look, who just shrugged in response.

The three made their way down the stairs and toward the great hall. They sat at their usual table, but much emptier.

Harry hunched over and meagerly reached for a piece of French toast. He felt like all thirty people in the room were watching him, including the platinum blonde in the corner. Harry turned his head, hearing his neck creak each centimeter he turned. Draco was sitting next to Pansy and Millicent, who were still all over each other. He was staring down at his empty plate and occasionally rolling his eyes at Millicent, who was still looking like a toad mated with Britney Spears. Harry cracked a smile and felt kind of bad for Draco. _He should come sit with us,_ He thought. Harry slapped himself across the face again, but louder. _STOP! Thinking thought about Draco, unless they're about him turning into a ferret again_.

"More bugs Harry?" Hermione questioned Harry sarcastically. She was looking extremely beautiful this morning. She was actually wearing make up for a change, and her hair wasn't a bushy mess but a neat bun on top of her head with little fairy clips. Justin must have gotten a hold of her last night.

"No, I'm just disgusted with myself. Last night, was, well, let's not talk about it." Harry stared down at his plate. The syrup-drenched toast didn't look appetizing anymore. It looked more like Draco's face. Harry grabbed his fork and began mashing the toast up like a child.

"You have serious issues Harry." Ron commented. He was shoveling bacon and eggs into his mouth. "I mean," he said between intakes of food, "of all people, you and Draco ended up making out. What are the chances?" Ron started laughing and reached for a link of sausage.

"One out of ten." Hermione said snobbishly.

"Did I mention you have serious issues too?" Ron said while finally stopping to take a swig of pumpkin juice. "What's up with you and Blaise? You actually like him?" Ron started laughing and grabbed his fork for another go.

"Is there a problem with that? Aren't I allowed to like a guy?" Hermione's ears began to turn red like Ron's and she was getting upset.

"Yeah, I just always thought you and Harry would get together." Ron said a little too loud. "But whatever." This was followed by an awkward silence. Harry continued mashing his plate while Hermione sat staring at a muffin. Ron didn't take notice to what he just said and continued chowing down. Finally the silence was interrupted by something other than Ron's pig sounds.

"Where were you last night? I've been looking for you everywhere?" A screechy voice squealed in Harry's ears.

"I didn't do anything! I was doing nothing! I swear!" Harry said in a high-pitched voice. He began to sweat at the thought of McGonagall finding out anything.

"Ok." McGonagall said suspiciously. "I just wanted to tell you the first Quidditch match is a week after class resumes, so when everyone comes back you need to have an immediate practice."

"Alright, I'll make sure everyone knows." Harry said. He was relieved when McGonagall turned and continued to harass other students.

"Close one eh?" Ron piped in. He burped loudly, and then was given a dirty look for Hermione.

She jumped up from the table and pushed the chair loudly, "I'm going to spend some time with a real gentlemen!" Then she stomped off to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise.

"Smooth Ron." Harry said sullenly.

"Well, if she's friends with guys, she has to deal with us daily." Ron said triumphantly.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back down at his plate. It was a goopy mess, and he smiled. _At least it doesn't look like Dr, I mean that certain someone._ Then Harry saw a blonde flash out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey," Draco said quietly, "I need to talk to you." He was dressed in all black, with a My Chemical Romance t-shirt. His hair was still disheveled, and he had numerous red marks on his neck. Harry let his eyes travel down Draco's body unknowingly, _I wonder who those are from?_ Harry laughed inwardly. Ron snorted as Draco snapped his fingers in Harry's face.

"Yeah. Ok, let's go." Harry got up and made a 'help me' face to Ron, who ignored him because of a blonde girl walking over. Harry watched as Ron hugged Erin, and signaled for her to sit and scarf down some food with him.

Harry sluggishly trotted behind Draco, and stole a glance at his butt. _Oh, must be all that quidditch practice because those buns are hot! HARRY! JUST STOP! _Harry stepped faster and walked next to Draco, trying to prevent himself from stealing any more looks.

* * *

Okey dokey then. enjoy? hope you did. keep the reviews comming por favor! i want to know how everyone likes it so far. i'm not exactly sure where i want it to go, so any tips would be helpful. thanks for the love! keep RR thanks 


End file.
